SWEET DREAMS
by Golden Fire Phoenix
Summary: What if Usa had a twin, but didnt know about because of false memories? what if Fate and Destiny screwed up and only Eternity could fix it? Usa/T, Sakura(OC)/H, Hotaru/D, Taloria(OC)/W, Kirei(OC)/Quatra
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Dreams By: Golden Fire Phoenix Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, zip...nada...nothing, this is the one and only disclaimer i am writing for this story. Although I do own the character Sakura (i made her up along with her powers.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young girl no older then 17 with silver hair slept soundly in her bed snuggled deep into the comforter, her pale face awash with the moonlight from the window.  
  
A dark figure unseen by anyone and everything watched with its hate filled yellow glowing eyes as the angelic girl slept. " Sleep my little princess and enjoy the last night of peace you shall ever have." It said as it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
Dark clouds swept through the sky and the moon was plunged into darkness and in her dreams the girl whimpered in fear.  
  
(Time Gates)  
  
"PLUTO! You can't let this happen!" a woman with pink hair done up into heart shaped odangoes (not who you think it is) yelled at the time senshi. Pluto taken back at the outburst from this girl took a step back. She had never heard Sakura use such a voice before; she was usually kind natured and talked in a sweet soft voice, she should know because she raised her.  
  
(AN: has anyone noticed that its always the sweet silent people that have the bad tempers when they are mad, I mean look at Quatra he can be deadly mean if you get him mad, he he ^__^;;;)  
  
"What can I not let happened?" she asked the now furious girl knowing full well what the girl was talking about.  
  
"Don't you play with me Setsuna-mama this is my real blood and flesh sister were talking about and you can't let that evil man kill her senshi it will ruin her life!" Sakura yelled at her guardian.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't do a thing about it and neither can you. It is fate and destiny that control everything I am only here to make sure that nothing in these timelines are disturbed." Setsuna said as she stared into Sakura's teary sapphire eyes.  
  
"But Setsuna there is one thing that you have forgotten and that's who controls fate and destiny." Came a soft male voice. Setsuna, eyes wide, turned around and bowed to the handsome man in front of her.  
  
"Eternity." Sakura said in awe and bowed. "What brings you to use?" she asked reverently. Eternity looked her over and gave a small smirk to show that on the inside he was laughing at there display.  
  
"I come to tell you that there is a way that you can help your Hime." He said nonchantly. Sakura's head immediately snapped up when he said this.  
  
"What.what can we do, please tell us." She pleaded.  
  
"Calm child I will tell you, when each and everyone of the senshi are dead you are to go with one of Queen Selenity's most highly trained guards and you are to bring Usagi to a different dimension, there she will find the last missing senshi, Saturn, and she will begin to live out the life that she was supposed to have, but never got because fate and destiny fiddled where they should not of. " he replied majestically.  
  
"Why must the senshi die? They have done nothing wrong, for Selene's sake from what I saw they loved her!" she yelled at the entity before her.  
  
Eternity smirked in amusement at the innocence of the child before him. "But dear child can you not see.they may not have been planning to do something now, but they were going to."  
  
"What may I ask were they going to do?" She asked sarcastically. Eternity smirked once more loving the way that he could toy with the young girls emotions so easily. (An: I know I'm making him seem really mean, but wouldn't you feel like being mean and bitter after you have been alone for millennium after millennium and have no one to talk to? Think about it.)  
  
"They were planning to kill the princess after her wedding to Prince Mamoru of earth, then after they made it seem like a freak accident they were going to make Lita, Princess of Jupiter, their Queen."  
  
Taking in the new information Sakura's mood changed from furious to Seething mad. "How could those insolent brats do that to her after all she did for them! I know for a fact that she gave her life 6 times for them and what do they do they turn around and plunge a knife in her back! If I ever get my hands on those senshi.!" She said as she started to march towards a portal and because of her mixed emotions her princess gown replaced her original clothing. Along the way she was mumbling profane words and saying how much pain the senshi would be in when she got through with them.  
  
Setsuna stared in shock at her daughter (don't ask you'll find out in the next chapter. ^__^) and was about to tell her to stop when all of the sudden.  
  
"STOP!" Eternity yelled in a loud roar. Sakura stopped in mid step and turned around.  
  
"Nani!" She asked angrily.  
  
"It is not your time to go, all senshi MUST be dead when you go to your sister and you Must have one of Queen Selenity's guards with you, then and only then can you go." He said to a now plaint girl.  
  
"Fine I wont hurt the senshi," she said sullenly. "So," she said perking up a little, "Who is this guard you keep on talking about?"  
  
Eternity smirked at how closely Sakura resembled her sister in appearance and attitude. "I will show you." He said. "TALORIA! Eternity calls you!" he yelled into the air. Blue shimmering dust appeared before them and out of it walked a tall beautiful woman with midnight blue hair, violet eyes, slightly purple lips and she was wearing full body armor with a golden sword strapped to her back. She kneeled before them.  
  
"I am Taloria head General and Commander of Queen Selenity's Royal guard and I am at your services." She stated.  
  
"I must be going now, but I warn you once more Sakura don't interfere with what is going on on earth and wait for your time you will no when it has come." Eternity said and the next moment he was gone.  
  
Sakura sighed and turned towards the new member of the group. " Alright Taloria why don't me and you get to know each other while we wait for the senshi to die." Sakura said as she and Taloria walked side be side into the fog.  
  
Setsuna watched them walk off and sighed to herself. 'Oh Mill-kun if only you could see your daughter and how grown up she is.' She thought to herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
All right here is some information that might clear up things a bit:  
  
Sakura is Setsuna's daughter, but she is also the reincarnated twin sister of Usagi.  
  
Before Setsuna regained her memories of being the time guardian she lived in the Gundam dimension and she married Milliardo Peacecraft and they had a child.  
  
The evil person is Chaos (you'll get more info on this later)  
  
Sakura doesn't know who her father is having never met him (This comes into play big time in the rest of the story.)  
  
I don't really like the inner senshi so I had to find some creative way to kill them off and I think this way is working quite well. Also Haruka and Michiru will only show up occasionally, I can only handle so many people at once  
  
This is going to be a Sakura/Heero, Usagi/Trowa( I think these two would just be so cute together and even though I'm a fan of U/H pairing I think there are just way to many fics out there that have them paired together.), Hotaru/Duo (I love this pair ^__^) Setsuna/Milliardo, Sailor Dream (own character)/Quatra and Wufei/Taloria fic.  
  
You'll find out in later chapters who Sailor Dream is.  
Review, Review, Review = ) Ja. 


	2. Chapter 2Receiving Memories

Sweet Dreams  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
(A/N: Astric marked words (they may or may not show up as words followed by the number 8) are Japanese words that I will define at the end of this chapter.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
'Selenity-sama why do you do this to me? Why does everyone I love die? Am I Fucking cursed to sit around and watch all my loved ones leave me? First it was mother and father then Shingo and now my senshi!" Usagi sobbed into her pillow after she had gotten home from Lita's funeral, the last of her senshi.  
  
"Onegai Shimasu * Hime, don't cry." A soft voice said and a hand began to stroke Usagi's hair. A sense of warmth and love flowed through Usa as the hand continued to stroke her hair and the person whispered comforting words.  
  
When her sobbing had subsided she turned around and looked at the newcomer. She stared into eyes exactly like hers except they held more knowledge and wisdom, she broke the eye contact and took in the rest of the strange girls appearance.  
  
The girl had sugar pink hair done up into heart shaped odangoes, she wore a soft pink Chinese style fighting dress with silver moons on it, it had slits on both sides that went to middle thi, high enough for room to fight but low enough to still be modest. On her arms where pink sleeves that went from elbow to hand and looped around her middle finger in a gold ring, her feet where clad in pink slippers that had a pink lace that went up to the knees and strapped to her back was a golden sword that seemed to have some ancient writing on it.  
  
"Who are you?" Usa asked hesitantly as she once again looked into the girl's identical sapphire eyes.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" the girl asked her just a little shocked. Usagi shook her head. "No." she said simply. "All right I'm going to revive your memories so please stay still I won't hurt you I promise." Sakura stated as she sat down on Usagi's bed. Usa looked in to the girl's eyes and saw the truth in them and stayed still. She watched, as the girl placed two fingers on her forehead were the crescent moon would be and at the same exact place on the girls head appeared an identical silver moon. She closed her eyes as the images began to play in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Flashbacks)  
  
"Sakura-sis come on we got to pick wild flowers for mama." A 10year old Serenity said as she pulled a 10year old Sakura behind her.  
  
"But Bunny-sis I didn't finish my training, Mr. Wufei is gonna be mad once he finds out." Sakura wined, as she was drug into a wild flower field.  
  
" Well Mr. Wu-man is a stupid-head for stealing my sister from me!" Serenity huffed as they stopped and picked flowers for Queen Selenity. Sakura laughed. "You know Bunny I think you've been around Mr. Duo to much." She said and laughed.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to keep from getting board with out you? I really don't like being around the other princesses because there so bossy and there really boring, I don't like them very much." Serenity stated to her sister as she proceeded in making the flowers she had picked into a garland and placed on her sister's head as Sakura followed suit.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yeah I'd rather train with Mr. Wufei for a month then have to sit and listen the princesses, they all seem really whiny except for the outers they all like fighting!" She said and both she and Serenity burst in to laughter.  
  
"ONNA, you're supposed to be training!" an angry voice was heard through the field. Serenity and Sakura stopped what they were doing and looked at the five angry boys before them.  
  
"Wufei give the girl a break, she is after all a little girl." Trowa, Prince of Neptune, god Aiolos of storms and winds said in his silent voice.  
  
"Shenlong, leave them alone, like Trowa said there just little girls." Heero, Prince Of Uranus, god Ares of war and weaponry said in monotone  
  
Both girls some how betrayed by these two calling them "Just little girls" hung their heads.  
  
~Means talking telepathically ~  
  
~Can we get out of here? ~ Serenity asked her sister telepathically.  
  
~Yeah, Wufei taught me a trick while we were training. Think about our favorite spot and with all your might wish you are there and I'll do the same thing, K? ~ Sakura replied.  
  
~All right. ~  
  
Both girls concentrated really hard on their favorite spot and in a flash of pink and silver light they were gone.  
  
"Kuso!" Wufei yelled as he covered his eyes from the blinding lights and the others followed suit.  
  
"What the hell happened" Duo asked when the light was gone and he uncovered his eyes.  
  
"I knew I never should have taught her that move! Kuso!" Wufei once again cursed angrily.  
  
"Would you mind telling us what happened?" came Trowa's smooth voice  
  
"I taught that little brat how to transport to a different area by using her power, so now it's going to take forever to find her!" He explained and began to curse under his breath.  
  
"Why?" Duo, Prince of Pluto, god shinigami of death asked a little confused.  
  
"Because he taught her and Serenity to be able to mask their energy, so if they don't want to be found we aren't going to be able to find them." Heero said.  
  
"Oh Ok." Duo then turned to the cursing Wufei. "Wu-man got tricked by a girl!" he said laughing.  
  
"Duo, how many times must I say that my name is WUFEI not WU-MAN!?" Wufei yelled as he began to chase after the God of Death and Quatra, Prince of the sun, Apollo God of the Sun began to try and calm them down. Trowa and Heero just stayed as they were finding it useless to interfere.  
  
(Serenity and Sakura)  
  
In another flash of pink and silver light the two girls appeared before a silver well filled up to the brim with water in a little field. The earth was reflected in the water. Both little girls sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"Isn't the earth beautiful today, Sakura?" Usa said to her sister to get her mind off of what went on earlier.  
  
"I'm not just a little girl, I'll show him I'll show everyone!" Sakura said completely ignoring her sister's words.  
  
"Kura-chan please calm down, I don't think they meant it." Serenity said as she tried to sooth and calm her sister down, while on the inside she felt the same way as her. Sakura settled down and sat once again next to her sister.  
  
"I'm all right, but one of these days we'll show them, all of them that we aren't weak onnas." Sakura said to her sister as she gazed at the Earth.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura, we'll show them." Usa repeated as she too gazed at the Earth and all its wonder.  
  
And there the two moon princesses sat gazing at the Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
(End flash back)  
  
More and more images played in Usagi's mind as she received the rest of her memories of her past life. She opened her eyes and stared at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Sa.Sakura!" she cried as she launched in to her twin sisters arms.  
  
"Hai bunny, I've missed you." She said with tears in her eyes. They pulled apart and Serenity looked at her sister confusion clearly seen in them.  
  
"Doushi.te* weren't you born with me?" She asked.  
  
"You sure you want the whole story?" Sakura asked as she leaned back on the bed. Serenity nodded her head. She sighed and got comfortable. "You should get comfortable, it's a long story." She said to her sister and watched her lean back on the bed too.  
  
"In the beginning Fate and Destiny foretold that an all mighty Queen of the Moon would arise and she would birth a daughter that could rival the Goddess Selene herself, she would be the only child born and the only one to rule the cosmos and the greatest utopia ever seen in history. But even through their careful planning Fate and Destiny made a flaw and only Eternity could correct it. For, you see, Fate and Destiny made it that the Princesses of the other planets would be obliged to protect the Moon Princess, but they wouldn't love her and they would betray her when the time was right. So Eternity interfered and made it so that the Moon princess would not be born alone, but have a twin exactly like her in every way except for hair color to tell them a part, for the one born twin had sugar pink hair instead of the customary silver of Lunarians. The flaw in Fate and Destiny's plan would still unfold, but there now would be some one there to stop it and care and protect the Moon princess. For now it was the pink haired child's duty to protect, love and guard the future ruler and her future kingdom. But before anything could come to pass a horrible evil befell the moon, something neither Fate, Destiny nor Eternity had foreseen, something so veil so evil that it escaped their attention, because they were to busy in setting a certain Moon princess's destiny in stone. An evil Queen attacked the moon kingdom killing the true future king and lover of Princess Serenity and the betrothed of Princess Sakura along with the twins. With the last of her strength the Queen, using the Silver Imperium Crystal, sent her daughters and everyone they loved into the future to be reborn with one another. But fate and Destiny would have none of it they really did not like it when Eternity changed the future they had planned for the princess and they sent the boys and there guardian's to a different dimension, the pink haired child Sakura was reborn as Pluto's daughter and the silver haired child Serenity was sent with her court and the earth prince to the future with false memories." Sakura stopped talking and stared up at the ceiling. Usagi to stunned at the moment sat and stared at her twin. "Your Pluto's daughter?!!!" She said in astonishment when she once again regained her ability to speak.  
  
Sakura looked away from the ceiling and down at her sister and smirked. "I know it's kinda strange, but she is still my mother and I love her, I just wish I knew who my father was. There's a good side to being born to the time senshi and that's that her powers have transferred to me and I have the ability to see into the future. But there's a set back too, that is that some of my premonitions scare me more then anything in any life I have ever lived." Sakura said and shuddered at what could have happened to Usagi if she hadn't been around. "I saw things that could have happened to you if I had not been around to stop them from happening. Did you notice that when you were growing up that when something bad was about to happen, you heard something in your mind that whispered run? That was me." She said and looked into her sister's teary eyes.  
  
"Arigato* Kura-chan!" Usagi said and hugged her sister as hard as she possibly could transferring all her love and trust for her in to her. When they pulled apart Sakura's communicator went off. She reached down and retrieved the star shaped object from her belt and flipped it open  
  
"Sakura here, what's up Taloria?"  
  
" A portal has been opened and your mother has told me to inform you that you only have 30 minutes to get your butt down to the park and go through it." Taloria said with a smile. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"We'll be down there in a moment." She said and closed the communicator. She looked up and saw Usagi looking at her strangely.  
  
"You're leaving? But I just found you, you can't leave me alone!" Usagi said panicking. Sakura immediately sat back down and hugged her sister to her while stroking her hair to calm her down.  
  
"Yes I'm leaving silly, but I'm taking you with me to the dimension we were supposed to both be born in, you see Eternity is giving us one last chance to live our lives as they should have been." She explained to her sister. Usagi calmed down them smiled at her sister.  
  
"So when do we leave?" she asked with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahah, I am so evil! Like my cliffy? Well if you want to know what happens, your going to have to review!  
Japanese Words/Definitions  
  
Arigato - thank you  
  
Doushi.te - Why?  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Onegai Shimasu - please 


	3. Chapter3first incounters with Chaos

Sweet Dreams  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
I only own Sakura, Taloria, Sailor Dream and all of their attacks, nothing else.  
  
Characters and there ages  
  
G-boys -18  
  
Usagi, Sakura, Hotaru, Kirei (Sailor Dream) and Relena -17  
  
Taloria -18  
  
Setsuna -36  
  
Milliardo -38  
When Usagi and Sakura were done packing Usa's things and now Sakura was in normal clothing, they headed of to the park. When they reached it they found Taloria waiting for them.  
  
"Well it took you long enough." Taloria huffed, also in normal clothing, as she walked towards the twins.  
  
"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist Lori-chan I made it here as fast as I possibly could, this is my sister Usagi, Usagi meet Taloria our body guard." Sakura introduced the two. She watched as Taloria dropped to one knee, knowing what was about to happen she smirked.  
  
" My princess I here on out pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you I am yours to do with as pleased." Taloria said formally.  
  
Usagi blushed and also kneeled down, she lifted Taloria's chin and stared in to the violet eyes.  
  
"All I ask from you is that you be my friend and that I can be your friend too, everything else is none important. K." She said to the dark blue haired girl. Taloria nodded her head and they both stood up.  
  
"Alright now that that's over can we get going?" An amused Sakura asked the two. They nodded their heads.  
  
"Setsuna said that she would open a portal near the waters edge because that area is just a little more secluded then the rest of the park." Taloria said as she led them to the lake in the park, but before they got to the lake both Sakura and Usagi stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Hey you two why did you stop?" Taloria asked.  
  
"The evil is coming." They said in unison and that's when Taloria felt it and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Alright you guys lets power up and teach this guy a few lessons!" Taloria yelled at them, as the evil power got closer. The twins nodded their heads.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
"MOON BLOSSOM POWER!" "ULTIMET SIREN POWER!"  
  
Silver and blue lights surround Usagi and when she finally appeared she had on a blue Chinese style fighting dress with silver eight pointed stars on it, and it had slits on both sides that went to middle thi. Its sleeves were puffy see through silver material that was also covered in silver eight pointed stars and strapped to her back was a silver sword that had the Imperium Silver Crystal attached to the pummel. On her feet were silver boots (like the ones she wore when in her first stage of being sailor moon) and she had her cosmos staff in her right hand. And there before the world stood Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Pink and silver lights surrounded Sakura and when she finally appeared she had on the outfit that she had worn when she had went and got Usagi, but this time she had her sword in her hands and her eyes were filled with hate. And there before the world stood Sailor Moon Blossom.  
  
Last but not least black and blue lights surrounded Taloria and when she appeared she was once again dressed in her black full body armor trimmed in gold and just like Sakura she had her golden sword in her hands. And there before the world stood Sailor Siren.  
  
"So you pathetic fools think you can take on the almighty chaos do you?" a figure stepped out of the shadows and laughed.  
  
"We will defeat you." Usagi growled out.  
  
"Take your best shot." Chaos said an evil glint in its cold sickly green eyes.  
  
"COSMIC COMETS CRASH" Usagi yelled out and used her staff to direct comets to hit Chaos. He only flinched and wiped away the blood from his mouth.  
  
"CHAOS SURROUND!" he yelled out and directed his attack at Sailor Cosmos. To stunned she didn't move.  
  
"GOLDEN SUN SWORD SLASH"! Sakura yelled and jumped in front of Usagi deflecting the attack back towards chaos with her sword and running forward she cut his arm before he new what was happening.  
  
"Your good but not good enough! DARKNESS SMASH!" he yelled and hit Sakura, she went flying into a tree.  
  
"You will pay for that! METEOR WAVE STRIKE!" Taloria yelled out and Chaos was bombarded by dozens of tiny meteors. While Taloria distracted him with her attack Usagi had run over to were Sakura was now resting against a tree.  
  
"Hey sakura are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, its nothing but a scratch." Sakura replied, hiding her pain from her sister, and got up. "Lets go kick this guys ass!" she said and they rejoined the fight.  
  
"SAKURA PETAL." cherry blossom petals surrounded Sakura as she twirled in the air, she stopped twirling and her hands were now pressed together as if she were praying she then pushed her hands out towards her sides and the petals turned into sharp daggers and flew towards Chaos. "..TORNADO!"  
  
"SILVER MOONLIGHT." Usagi's hands were flat above her head and the moon suddenly appeared and shot a beam of moonlight towards her hands and it formed in to a ball of energy. When she had gathered enough energy she swung her hands down and pointed the ball at Chaos. ".SMASH!"  
  
"SIRENS." Taloria had her sword pointed at the ground and it began to shake as a piercing wail came from the earth and the ground split open the split racing towards Chaos. ".SCREAM!"  
  
As the attacks raced towards Chaos, he saw his impending doom and right before they hit him he disappeared. "I WILL GET YOU SAILOR COSMOS!" he yelled as he disappeared back to his layer.  
  
The three worriers watched as there attacks hit and destroyed 9miles of forest around the park. They sighed and detransformed.  
  
"I don't feel his energy around here, but I know he isn't dead, Sakura could you contact Setsuna and tell her to tell Neptune and Uranus to be on the look out when were gone?" Usagi asked her sister.  
  
"Sure thing bunny-chan." Sakura replied, still trying her hardest to keep the pain from showing up on her face. She opened her star communicator and pressed Pluto's symbol.  
  
"Setsuna here, what's going on."? Came Setsuna's voice.  
  
"Hey Setsu-mama, we just had an encounter with Chaos and Usagi wants me to tell you to tell Uranus and Neptune to keep a look out for him, because he might show up once again." Sakura said to her mother.  
  
"Alright I'll tell them, but you have to promise that you'll take care of yourself while I'm not with you. I'll be joining you later on when I have straightened everything out here, I'm opening a portal right now so you have five minutes before it closes Ok?" Setsuna said to her daughter.  
  
"Alright and I promise I'll take care of myself and my sister, see ya soon Setsu-mama." She said and closed the communicator. She turned around and saw the two girls just standing around when a portal opened behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys you heard her so get your butts through that portal before it closes!" She laughed, even though she was still in a lot of pain, at their shocked expressions, grabbed Usagi's hand and Taloria's before heading into the portal.  
  
(Some were far away)  
  
"So foolish girls you think you can get rid of me that easily we'll just see about that." Chaos laughed evilly  
  
Another chapter done! =) I'm so happy. This is by far my favorite story to write and I hope you guys liked it too! Sailor Dream, who is another character I made up, will be showing up in the next few chapters, as Kirei Unmi and so will the g-boys. ^__~ Oh ya since the senshi are dead except for the Outers Usagi is now going to be Sailor Cosmos and Sakura also has some of the Inner senshi's powers too.  
  
Ja! 


	4. Chapter4the many moods of Sakura

Sweet Dreams  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A portal opened up in a long hall way and 3 girls came walking out of it, one slightly limping. "Where are we?" Usagi asked. A white slip of paper came floating out of nowhere and landed on the floor before them, she picked it up, it read:  
  
Dear Usagi, Sakura and Taloria  
  
Welcome to the Sanc Kingdom A.C. 120 you are currently in the hall of Relena Peacecraft's Academy and you have been enrolled at this academy. The rooms that you see across from you are the dorm rooms that you will be in habiting for this school year and you will be roomed with some one other then yourselves. Usagi you have the dorm 164, Taloria room 166 and Sakura room 165 enjoy your stay guys! Your keys are next to the doors.  
  
Love, Setsuna  
  
P.S. My darling daughter Sakura I know I should have told you this before you left but I could not, your father is Milliardo Peacecraft, please don't hate him or me.  
  
"Alright I guess that answers your question." Sakura said sarcastically, and walked over to her dorm still slightly limping.  
  
"I suggest that you guys get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Sakura said while unlocking the dorms door and walking inside. "Good night bunny-chan, Lori- chan." She said before closing her door.  
  
"Do you think she's ok, do you think she was hurt?" Usagi asked Taloria. Taloria looked down at her charge.  
  
"She may have been hurt, I think, but her pride wont let her have some one help her." Taloria said and walked to her own door Usagi did the same. "Good night Usa-chan." "Good night Lori-chan."  
  
(Sakura's Dorm)  
  
After closing the door on her sister and guardian Sakura leaned against the door and slid to the floor finally letting the pain show on her face. She reached back and felt the wound on her back and winced and pulled her hand back to find her fingertips soaked in blood. "Great just great." She said sarcastically.  
  
She winced as she bent over and removed her shoes and placed them by the door. She sat back up slightly dizzy and saw a figure come into her hazy view. "Omoe wu koruso."(SP?) A monotones voice said.  
  
"What now?! You know what buddy screw you." She said before her vision went black and she passed out  
  
Heero taken back at the response watched as the weird pink haired girl passed out, he went over and checked for a pulse, finding one he bent to pick her up and that's when he found the wound.  
  
"What the." He said as he lifted the back of the girl's shirt. What he found there wasn't pretty. On her back was a circle of charred, black, bleeding flesh as if she had been burned.  
  
He quickly picked her up and brought her to the other bedroom, then laid her face down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and got alcohol and bandages to clean her up all the while wondering why he cared and who she was.  
  
He walked back over to the girl and lifted the back of her shirt once more, but this time he removed the shirt completely. (Get your mind out of the gutter you henti's, this may be rated R but it's only for language and violence.) He then proceeded in cleaning and bandaging the wound. When done he put one of his shirts on her and covered her up before going and sitting in the chair right next to her bed. He sat there and watched her through the night.  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Oh my head." Sakura said as she woke up and placed her arm over her eyes to keep the sun from penetrating them. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that instead of being passed out near a door she found that she was now in a stranger's comfortable bed.  
  
"What the." she said as she sat up and looked around spotting Heero by her bed asleep. She scooted near him and reached out her hand to shake him awake, what she wasn't expecting was his hand shooting out and grabbing her hand before she could even touch him.  
  
"Omoe wu koruso." Recognizing his voice from last night's encounter she laughed in his face.  
  
"Look buddy, like I said before screw you." She said and began to get of the bed, but before she could even move she was throw back wards and now was pinned to the bed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!?" she said as she struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
Totally ignoring her Heero replied. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked in monotone and pulled out his gun.  
  
"You ass hole, you dare point a gun at me?!! You better get off me now!" she screamed at him. He once again ignored her and this got her really angry.  
  
"You asked for it!" she said and all of the sudden Heero felt extreme pain as her now free fist hit him square in the jaw.  
  
"Whoa Heero, I didn't know that you were into this kinda thing." An amused voice said from the doorway. At hearing the voice both Sakura and Heero turned towards the person. There in the door way was a boy dressed like a priest with violet eyes and a really long brown braid. Mirth was clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Duo Out." Heero said pointing his gun at the braided boy. Taking this opportunity to get free, Sakura lifted her leg up and kicked him with all her might in the chest she then punched him once again in the face and jumped off the bed.  
  
"I told you ass hole to let me go." She said to a now dazed Heero, she then turned around and was met with another gun.  
  
"Duo was it? I'd put the gun down if I didn't want to be in the same position as your friend there." She said as she easily took the gun from him and dismantled it with one hand she then dropped the pieces on the floor and walked out of the room also leaving behind a stunned Duo.  
  
Duo just stood there and looked at his gun finally regaining the ability to speak and move he walked towards Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero you all right man?" he asked as he prodded Heero. Heero just looked at him then the doorway. "Hn." He replied as he got up and walked out the door.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Same old same old." He muttered to himself while following Heero out the door. They heard humming coming from the kitchen and went to investigate, what they saw made their jaws drop, well at least Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
Before them was the girl that had just stunned them to silence, but instead of attacking them she was humming and cooking everything imaginable, from cereal to pancakes and waffles, for breakfast. When she noticed them in the doorway she stopped humming, walked over to them and bowed.  
  
"I am so sorry for attacking you two this morning, I'm usually not like that and I got angry because of the gun and you sorta had the right to question me because I show up out of the blue and you took care of me and I didn't even say thank you, its just I had a really bad night last night and I took out my anger on the first person I encounter, again I am so sorry!" She bowed her head once more when they didn't reply, thinking that they hated her, a few tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
'Awe man she's so cute and we made her cry! I wonder if she's got any friends?' Duo thought to him self then smiled. "Hey babe, it doesn't matter any more. I'm Duo Maxwell and my silent angry looking friend here is Heero Yui." He introduced himself.  
  
Sakura looked at him gratefully. "My names Meiou Sakura and to make up for attacking you two this morning I made breakfast for you and any friends you may have, how that sound?" she asked them the tears completely gone now.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Sure! I'll go get everyone this is going to be so cool!" Duo yelled as he ran out of the dorm. Sakura smiled and turned to Heero. "Heero, I'm sorry if I hurt you this morning, I..I hope you'll forgive me." She said as she sat down next to him and his laptop.  
  
Heero looked over and saw the sincerity in her eyes and nodded, but he still had one more question to ask. "What happened?" he asked in monotone. He watched as her eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"When my sister, my friend and I were coming here we were attacked, I tried to fight back but got blasted in the back and hit a tree. My sister and friend hurt him enough that we could escape. That's all I can say." She said, got up from the table and began to bring the food to the table.  
  
Heero watched her move around and noticed that her mood seemed to darken and he wonder what could have caused her such pain. He understood the reason why she didn't tell him the real truth, she didn't trust him, but he was going to find out one way or another. He went back to typing on his laptop.  
  
(Breakfast)  
  
10 minutes after Sakura and Heero's talk the door suddenly banged open and Duo came flying onto the room.  
  
"HIDE ME!" he yelled as he tried to hide behind Sakura.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT BAKA!" an angry voice screamed as an obviously Chinese boy came running in after the braided boy followed by a boy with platinum hair, a boy with a really long bang and Taloria and Usagi both trying to hold in laughter. Spotting the braided boy the Chinese boy let out another war cry.  
  
"MAXWELL YOUR BRAID IS MINE!" he yelled and began to run after Duo, Duo eeped and dogged behind Sakura once again.  
  
"Onna move." Wufei growled at her. She just starred at him and folded her arms.  
  
"Why?" she asked (^__^)  
  
"Onna don't tempt me!" he said angrily. Sakura looked over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at Heero, he shrugged his shoulders indifferently. ~Should have known I wouldn't get any help from him~ she thought as she brought her attention back to the angry Chinese boy.  
  
"Don't tempt you? Listen buddy don't tempt me!" she yelled at him and punched him. "I try and be nice, I make breakfast to make up for beating up on Heero and Duo and tell them to invite their friends over. Well you know what I don't have to take any crap from anyone especially some disrespectful baka yaro! She said as she once again punched Wufei in the face. She looked at every ones stunned faces and burst into tears before she ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh dear." Usagi sighed as she sat at the table, Taloria following suit.  
  
"What?" the silent Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, before we came here I didn't know that Sakura and I were sisters, you see we have different fathers, in a way, and her mother told her who her father is and that he lives here in the Sanc Kingdom, his name is Milliardo Peacecraft. Well knowing this is making her frustrated and angry because she doesn't know what to do and to top it all of we were attacked before we came here and I believe that she was hurt. I don't know for sure because she kept if from me." Usagi sighed when she was done talking and explaining her sister's situation.  
  
Heero looked at her skeptically knowing she was leaving out other parts of the story. "She was hurt."  
  
Taloria's head instantly popped up. "How bad?" she demanded.  
  
"Bad. Round burn about 9cm in diameter on her back, skin charred, will leave a slight scare, she passed out from blood loss the moment she got in the dorm." He said in monotone.  
  
"Damn that girl, her pride will be the death of her." Taloria growled angrily as she ran out of the dorm in the direction Sakura ran  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
He he he he! :} you have to wait for more! I beg of you pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review it would do me so much good!  
  
I swear next chapter I will defiantly have Sailor dream or as her names is Kirei Unmi in it and I hope you'll all like her! So how you liking my character Sakura? She has a lot of different moods, she's kinda like me- I'll be ready to kick some ones ass one moment then the next I'll be as happy as a bee making honey! Sorry I'm rambling I do that a lot. Review, review, review! 


	5. Author Note

Sweet Dreams  
  
Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Look people I know that Sakura is not a real character from the Anime (I'm not dumb!) Just right now the chapters are going to be focused on her and Heero, in later chapters it will be focused on Usagi and Trowa and their relationship, then it will be Wufei and Taloria's turn to fall in love along with Hotaru and Duo and Quatra and another made up character so please just sit tight and read the story. Don't just judge it be the first few chapters. I will be getting another chapter out, but this one will have more Usagi and Trowa in it if that makes any one happy if not then get over it and don't read my story.  
  
I would like to say one more thing:  
  
Its my story and I can do what ever I want with it!  
  
~*~*~Ja ne~*~*~ 


	6. Meeting Saturn and Dream

Sweet Dreams 

By: Golden Fire Phoenix

A/N: just to remind people here are the couples once again:

Trowa/Usagi

Heero/Sakura

Duo/Hotaru

Quatra/Kirei

Wufei/Taloria and last but not least,

Setsuna/Millardo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

With a burst of speed Usagi was up from the table and near the door about to follow Taloria when a hand came back and restrained her from leaving the room and near her head she heard the whispered words of, 'Princess Serenity'. She stopped struggling and froze, she watched as the other boys filed out the door in search of the two other girls.

Trowa couldn't help it; he just knew that he had to make sure that she was the one from his dreams, his princess.

Usagi turned around and looked in to the beautiful emerald green eyes that were starring in to her sapphire ones. And a memory flashed before her eyes of a woman and man hands locked and leaning into each other, the woman was She and the man was her husband, Trowa, also known as Aiolos the god of winds and storms. 

"Aiolos…." She whispered in stunned astonishment and threw her arms around him.

"Aiolos I've missed you so much." She cried on his chest as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you too my Serenity." Trowa whispered in her ear and lifted her head up to once again stare in to her eyes.

"What has made your eyes become so dull and lifeless?" he asked her, concern lay in his voice. Usagi shook her head, pushed against him and untangled her self from his arms.

"It is nothing to worry about, I have to go find my sister." She said and hurriedly rushed out the door.

"All right Serenity, you can keep your secrets, but one day I hope you will trust me enough to tell me." He said to the empty room and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sakura) 

With great speed Sakura was out of the room, down the hall and out of the school in 5 seconds flat, but when she reached the outside she couldn't help but feel light hearted and better for the sun was shinning and the weather was perfect for a nice little stroll around the block.

 So with a smile on her face and everything else forgotten she turned right and began to walk beneath the cherry trees.  Humming an old lullaby that her mother used to sang to her when she was little she went and sat beneath one of the trees closing her eyes she continued to hum the enchanting song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kirei)

A woman of the same age as sakura walked out of the Peacecraft School and began to walk the way sakura had gone a strange feeling tugging at her heart. She walked a few minutes and came upon a sugar pink haired girl with a strange hairstyle sitting beneath a tree; eyes closed and humming a beautiful lullaby.

"Miss, the song you hum is beautiful, where did you learn it?" the woman asked the girl on the ground. Sakura's eyes snapped open and stared at the woman before her. She had light purple hair that was short in the front and long in the back, reached about mid back, she had grayish blue eyes, that reminded sakura of fog in the early morning, and she was tall, not as tall as Taloria but as tall as her and Usagi.

"My Mother, she sang it to me when I was younger. My names Sakura Meiou, what's yours?" she asked the pretty girl as she held out her hand.

"Names Kirei Unmei." The woman said sitting down and shaking Sakura's hand.

"Beautiful destiny… the name suits you.  So what brings you out today Miss Kirei?" Sakura said as she sat up a little more.

"I…I got this strange feeling as if something really huge is going to happen and when I came outside and saw you I felt as if I knew you from some where and that you are some how connected to what I feel is going to happen." Kirei said looking in to Sakura's eyes.

"I feel as if I know you too. Have you had any strange dreams lately?" Sakura asked her curiously. 'Could this be another unknown senshi?' She asked her self.

"Come to think of it, I have." Kirei said enthusiastically. "I've had dreams of were I'm living on the moon in a huge palace and I have powers and protect two princesses and one looks exactly like you!" Kirei said astonished. 

Sakura nodded her head. 'Guess eternity left out a couple details' she thaught sarcastically to herself. Right as she was about to reply to what Kirei had just told her a voice rang out through the street.

"Sakura! What do you think you were doing last night not telling us you were hurt?!" An angry Taloria yelled as she marched up to the two girls.

Before a word could fall from Sakura's mouth a shrill scream pierced the peaceful afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  After hearing the scream Usagi looked back to see if Trowa was following her and nodded her head towards him.

"Trowa-kun, I have to transform, please go find your friends and tell them to stay out of the way they wont know how to handle this kind of enemy and they'll only get hurt if the try." Usagi pleaded with the silent boy.

Trowa looked in to her pleading eyes. 'How can I refuse her?' he thought to himself. He came back to reality and nodded his head in understanding.

Usagi watched as Trowa ran off in search of the boys and when he was out of site she ducked in to an ally and transformed.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" she cried and was in uniform she looked around to make sure once more that no one was around and jumped on to a roof, heading towards the scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Sakura, we got to go!" Taloria urged the pink hair girl as she too started off towards the scream, her hand firmly holding Sakura's arm.

With a jerking motion Sakura got free and glared at Taloria. "Wait a moment." She said and turned back to Kirei.

"Kirei I need you to listen to me, this is very important. What you saw in your "Dream" wasn't a figment of your imagination it was your past. We don't have mush time so I will explain to you later, but right now we need your help, we need you to remember." Sakura said as she placed two fingers to the middle of Kirei's forehead and a light transferred from Sakura to Kirei.

Memories and moments from the past flashed before Kirei's eyes before Sakura lifted her fingers from her head and when Kirei opened her eyes a rainbow light flashed on her forehead and where there once was nothing there was a butterfly symbol.

"Transform." Sakura ordered after making sure that no one was around.

"Yes Princess." Kirei complied. "DREAM BUTTERFLY POWER!" she yelled.

Sakura nodded at Taloria.

"MOON BLOSSOM POWER!"

"ULTIMET SIREN POWER!"

Rainbow light surrounded Kirei and when she appeared she wore an outfit similar to that of the sailor senshi's but the body suit was a light blue instead of white, the skirt was rainbow colored along with the bow on her chest and the big bow on her skirt in the back, and in her hand she held a staff with a butterfly on the top.

When everyone was done transforming (Everyone should know how Taloria and Sakura transform, so I'm not gong to go into detail.) they all ran off towards the scream.

When they were gone a small slender figure moved from the shadows.

"I've finally found you." The figure said and ran after them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a park not far from the Peacecraft academy a giant serpent like woman was causing chaos and destruction, in her grip she held an unconscious little girl.

"Stop right there!" a voice said and from the shadow of the trees 4 woman stepped out.

"And who are you?" the Serpent Woman asked disdainfully as she rounded on the girls (you all should know who they are.)

"We are your destruction! I am Sailor Cosmos!" Usagi yelled at the monster.

"I am Sailor Moon Blossom!" 

"I am Sailor Siren!"

"And I am Sailor Dream!"

"And in the name of the Moon and the Cosmos, we shall destroy you!" Sailor Cosmos yelled as she and the others got in to fighting stances.

"Like some girls in dresses could defeat me and my Lord Chaos, Give me your best shots!" the Serpent Woman said scornfully and tossed the little girl aside. Seeing this made Usagi's blood boil and she promised herself then and there that this monster would not live to see another day.

"MOONS ECLIPSE!" Sailor Cosmos yelled and the Serpent Woman was surrounded in darkness and through the darkness a huge ball of light was thrown at the monster.

The SW (Getting kind of sick righting Serpent Woman all of the time) gave a scream, but continued to stand, but if you looked closely you would see chunks of her tail and upper body missing.

"POISON STRIKE!" was the retaliation and the attack headed right towards Usagi. Usagi anticipated this and rolled away from the attack, she heard the monster scream in frustration.

"THUNDER DRAGON SHOCK!" Lightning surrounded Sakura and a Giant emerald dragon appeared behind her, she thrust her arms into the air, her hands shaped as if like a gun, and a bolt of lightning hit her fingers she quickly sent her arms towards the enemy and a great lightning bolt came from her fingers and hit the Serpent Woman.

Again all that came from the Serpent Woman was a scream and more parts of her body disappeared.

"Kami-sama…" Sakura muttered as she saw that the attack dealt little damage.

"Cosmos may I give it a try?" Dream asked Usagi. Usagi looked the new comer over then smiling nodded her head.

"DREAM BUTTERFLY SURROUND!" Butterflies flew from her staff and flew around the enemy and in a flash of rainbow light they solidified into a rainbow colored rope of energy tightly securing the monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure in the shadow of the trees watched as the monster struggled against its bonds and smirked. 'Finally, I can make my entrance.' The figure thought then hopped from the tree in to the clearing.

"Who dare attack those of the earth, I am Sailor Saturn and evil shall not prevail as long as I live!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Ja ne!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you really believe that id leave it there? That's just plain mean! By the way while every ones fighting Taloria took care of the little girl and gave her back to her mother all safe and sound. I will not kill off little girls in my story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Saturn)

Saturn joined the rest of the stunned warriors and sunk into a fighting stance.

"So I have another brat to play with! Prepare to die!" the "thing" yelled at them.

"SHARP FANG STRIKE!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE BLOCK!" Sailor Saturn yelled and the attack bounced off the new barrier.

"Sailor Cosmos finish her!" Saturn yelled at the still stunned Usagi.

Usagi looked at her in surprise then nodded her head in determination.

"IMPERIUM SILVER SWORD…!" A silver sword appeared in Usagi's hands and attached to the pummel of the sword was the Imperium Silver Crystal. With great agility and speed she sped towards the enemy and swung the sword. "STRIKE!" A Shrill scream pierced the air and the Serpent Creature was destroyed.

The people who had witnessed the battle cheered for the new warriors as they saw the monster disappear.

"You guys we got to go! Classes are going to start in 30 minutes!" Sakura said Hurriedly as she grabbed Saturn's and Dreams arms and began to drag them off, Taloria behind them dragging a stunned Usagi.

"But…I haven't eaten yet!" Usagi cried as she was dragged away. (Same old, Same old ;P)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you readers liked this chapter! The reason why its out so late is because the last chapter I updated was all I wrote up to in my spirl notebook, so this chapter came from my head, not from paper. That's the reason why its out so late.

Well I got to go or my moms going to kill me for being up so late! ;P

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6 Duo Sees Hotaru, Duo Meets Hot...

Sweet Dreams  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
An/ Please don't hate me for getting this chapter out so late!!! If you must hate something, hate my computer, because it caught a virus and I wasn't able to update for a while!!! Thank you all for being so patient!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a dang thing!!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Duo Sees Hotaru, Duo Meets Hotaru, Duo Loves Hotaru  
  
~~~~~~Classroom~~~~~ "Now class, please write these notes down, then study them they will surely help you on the upcoming test." The teacher Miss Kotorino said as she began to write on the black board  
  
The class turned to the door as it was swung open and watched as 5 girls came walking in.  
  
"Hello girls, so nice of you to join us, considering that you are 15 minutes late to class." The Teacher said not taking her eyes from the black board where she was currently writing down notes.  
  
Usagi quickly stepped towards the teacher and bowed. "We are so sorry miss Kotorino-sama, we had trouble finding the class room."  
  
Miss Kotorino turned to the blonde and smiled. "It's quite alright dear, just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Kotorino, Arigato!" She blonde said and took her place next to the other girls.  
  
Miss Kotorino turned to the students. "Class, these are our knew exchange students. Girls would you kindly step forward and introduce yourselves."  
  
The blonde girl with the weird hairstyle stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Usagi Tusikino.you can call me Usa-chan or bunny!" she winked then stepped back in line with her friends. When the teenage boys catcalled her they were quite unaware that an angry wind god was now contemplating their deaths.  
  
A girl with sugar pink hair and heart shaped buns on her head stepped forward. "I'm Sakura Meiou." She said quietly then stepped back. Yet again catcalls and whistling was heard.  
  
A tall girl with midnight blue hair and what looked like natural purple lips stepped forward. " Taloria Katashi and I will personally hurt any one that harms or touches those two." She said indicating Usagi and Sakura as she glared at the boys who had catcalled. The guys in the front who had been the loudest shrank back form her glare.  
  
The g-boys looked on as two girls they had not met before stepped forward.  
  
"I am Kirei Unmei, most people just call me by my last name." The girl with light purple hair said in an indifferent voice then stepped back beside Usagi.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe." The girl with pale skin and dark black hair said with what felt like death in her voice.  
  
"Thank you girls. Now, class when I call your name I want you to raise your hand and one of these girls will come sit by you."  
  
"Yukako Matasaki!" a girl in the front row, raised her hand and with a jaunty little wave to the other girls Usagi skipped over to her and sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Satosh Yoshimatsu" with out even looking back Hotaru coldly walked over to a boy two rows down from were the g-boys sat. They watched her as she passed.  
  
Duo leaned across the table when she sat in her seat. "What a babe."  
  
As all the other girls sat in their seats, Sakura and Taloria promptly disobeying the teachers orders to sit next to someone else had sat right next to Usagi, the class began.  
  
~ I am going out of my mind! ~ Duo thought as he let his head fall down into his arms on the desk as Mrs. Kotorino began to talk about the basic structure of English and writing. Getting an idea he ripped of a corner of his notebook paper, wrote on it, aimed it at sakura and threw it.  
  
Sakura looked up from mindlessly flipping through her English book when a folded up piece of paper landed on her book, picking it up and unfolding it she began to read it:  
  
Hey they're Babe!! U as bored as me? So who's the hot  
chick with black hair that was with u this morning.she is  
hott! U think she would go for me?  
Reply babe!  
Duo  
Aka: shinigami  
  
Looking at the teacher to make sure that she was still turned towards the board, Sakura quickly wrote a reply:  
Duo~  
Don't u ever call me BABE again! The "Hot Chick" if u  
weren't paying attention, is Hotaru and we meet her this  
morning before coming to class. I really don't know if  
she will go for u or not, but we girls are all going to  
the movies after school, u want to come with the guys and  
try your luck?  
  
Sakura  
  
Looking around once more she turned in her seat and threw her piece of paper at duo, but instead of landing in duos lap, she had miscalculated and it hit Wufei smack dab in the middle of his head causing him to flush in anger and begin to curse.  
  
Letting out a little eep, sakura quickly scrambled under the table as he began to march up to her table cursing loudly all the way.  
  
With out thinking Heero quickly jumped in front of Wufei gun in perfect view, "Omoe wu koruso if you touch her." He said in his quiet but deadly voice. Wufei quickly brought his Katana down, and by this time the teacher had finally regained her wits to scold the two boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~After class~~~~~~~ (Duo)  
  
As the bell rang, signaling that first period was over, Duo hung back leaning against the side of the door as kids filed out of the class.  
  
When the girl that he was waiting for came in to view he righted himself and called her name "Hey Hotaru."  
  
Said girl stopped walking waving her new friends on and turned to Duo. "Yes?"  
  
Duo stared at her speechless. "Ah..Well I..ah....was wandering.."  
  
(Hotaru's Pov)  
  
'Man he is so cute when he stutters!' she thought with a mental smirk as he continued to stutter. ' He's different then the others..I'll say yes, going with him somewhere wont be that bad.' She thought then smiled at Duo.  
  
(Author Pov)  
  
Duo stopped stuttering when he heard what Hotaru said.  
  
"What..I didn't catch that."  
  
"I said Yes to what ever you were going to ask me." She said smiling at his happy dreamy smile  
  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with a me and a some of my friends. And since you said yes I'll just get your dorm number and I'll walk you to your next class!" Duo said happily while linking his arm into hers.  
  
Hotaru looked at their linked arms and smiled. 'This wont be bad..this wont be bad at all.' She looked in to Duos violet eyes, only a shade lighter then hers and smiled. "My dorms # 171, I share it with Kirei Unmei and I would like it very much if you walked with me to my class, I have P.E next." She said as they began to walk down the crowded school halls.  
  
"That's awesome my next class is P.E. too." Duo exclaimed and they began to chat completely ignoring the rest of the student body as the passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!######@@@@@#######!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Well I got some Duo/Hotaru action going and I hope that u like it!!!!! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and was patient with me!!!  
  
Next chapter: Heero bashes himself and his self control as Usagi and Trowa start to rekindle their past relation ship..  
  
So stay tuned for the NEXT CHAPTER: IS THIS REALLY LOVE OR IS IT JUST THE PAST TALKING?  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: is it really love or just the...

Sweet Dreams  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:Is it really love or Just the past talking?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Lunch Room)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
'Why Did I do that!!!! No stupid girl is going to get the better of me!' Heero thought, sitting down at the table that the other G-boys were sitting at. If he were to speak his thoughts they would have come out like this: "Hnn hnn hnnnnnn. Hnnn hnn hnnnnnhn hnnhnhn."  
  
He looked at his food emotionlessly and began to eat mechanically...Spear food with fork...Bring fork to mouth...Put food in mouth... Chew...Repeat...  
  
Every once and awhile he would look up from his food and stare across the room at where Sakura was sitting with her sister and friends, then he would quickly turn back to his food.  
  
'Why the hell did I do that!!!' Heero thought once more.  
  
~End Heero POV~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN/ Heero's thoughts are about when he stopped Wufei from attacking Sakura. ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~After Lunch, before last period of the Day!~  
  
Usagi walked out of the lunchroom chatting with Sakura and Kirei, waved good-bye to Taloria as she went off to a different class and proceeded once again to her next class.  
  
When a gentle hand stopped her, she looked back at who it was and turned back to her sister and Unmei.  
  
"Hey, I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. Alright?" Usagi asked them.  
  
Sakura looked at the person behind them then back at Usagi, an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Alright. See ya later Trowa, Usagi." She said softly, she then nudged Kirei and walked off.  
  
Usagi smiled at her sisters back then turned to Trowa, who gently pulled her out of the middle of the hall.  
  
"So...What you want to talk about?" Usagi asked him a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Were you hurt?"  
  
Immediately knowing what he was talking about she shook her head. "Nope, I'm all in one piece, that monster wasn't anything compared to any other that we have fought." She said lightheartedly.  
  
"Serenity...Usagi,"  
  
Usagi didn't look him in the eyes, she knew what was coming.  
  
"Do you still have fillings for me?"  
  
At these words she turned back to him.  
  
"Alios...Trowa, I don't know! I haven't known you long enough in this life time to know if I love, but of the little that I have seen of you I can tell that you haven't changed much, some of you is so much like your past self that I want to love you, but.." Usagi stopped talking and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"But you don't want to be ruled by the past." Trowa finished for her in his quite voice, it sounded almost like a whisper of wind. (Get it? Alios is the god of wind.he he, don't mind me I am being extremely stupid right know)  
  
He watched as she lowered her head. He leaned against the lockers behind him and drew her in to a gentle hug.  
  
"Its alright Sere...Usa-chan." He had stopped himself from saying serenity, because he realized that he was not holding Serenity, but Usagi. "I'll be here for you, I'll be here for you always."  
  
Usagi pulled back form him gently, reached up and moved his bangs from his face so that she may look into both of his emerald green eyes.  
  
"What makes you love me?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Because in the few minutes that I have known you in this life time you have shown that you are kind, caring, loving smart, beautiful, in mind, spirit and body, graceful and sweet, your so much like your past self, but so different at the same time and you still manage to have an innocence around you that draws everyone in. All of this makes me love you, wants me to love you, you Usagi, not the princess in you but you." Trowa said to her sincerely.  
  
"Awe...Mannnn!" Usagi exclaimed as she leaned back in to him.  
  
"What, did I say something wrong?" Trowa asked worried.  
  
"Oh NO!" Usagi said looking up and laughing at the worried frown that was on his face.  
  
"That was just the most Romantic thing I've ever been told and it makes me want to tell you that I love you so that you can say it all over again." She exclaimed happily.  
  
"If it helps my chances I'll repeat it every chance I get." Trowa said jokingly, squeezing her slightly. Usagi looked in to his eyes and smiled gently at him before pulling away.  
  
She looked at the people hurriedly scurrying around her then back to Trowa.  
  
"Come on Ro-Kun, we got to get to class before the bell rings!" Usagi said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.  
  
If she had looked back she would have seen the silly smile that crossed his face at the little nickname that she had given him.  
  
"Ro-Kun? I like that.' Trowa thought as he was dragged away.  
  
~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~@@@!@@@~~~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry for the over sappiness in this chapter, but this is a romance and romance does have sap!!! ^_^ Like to thank those people that reviewed and I hope that you are enjoying this story!  
  
Next chapter: TALORIA AND WUFEI BASH HEADS ~Wufei believes that all woman are weak and honor less, and he tells Taloria this, so Taloria decides to teach him a lesson that he most likely will never forget!!! ^__^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. author note

To the dear readers,  
  
Im sorry to inform you that this story, for now, will be discontinued. I have lost the imagination and creativity to continue it right now. Like every story I have created I have always thought of a beginning and an end, but I never seem to be able to develop the middle, I can never tie it together. So im going to take a really long breather from the GW/SM stories, but if you are at all interested in just plain GW stories I have a new one out called of Crime Lords and Rich boys, this one will still be updated...  
  
I truly am sorry...Please don't hate me! Phoenix 


End file.
